Step by step
by I'm Jane Addict
Summary: Voici un autre petit OS :D. Résumé : "Jane perdit son regard sur son collègue pendant quelques secondes avant de le reporter sur le sol. Il souleva lentement le drap, d'une main tremblante. Son cœur se lacéra au rythme des informations que son cerveau enregistrait. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour absorber la douleur, l'horreur qu'il venait de découvrir sous le drap…"


Entre les sirènes d'ambulances et la foule regroupée autour de la scène de l'accident, la circulation était interrompue dans la rue. Un homme tentait désespérément de passer à travers la masse de badauds observant la scène. Il bouscula plusieurs personnes, pour finir par atteindre le centre du cercle qui s'était formé. Il resta figé sur place, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. L'horreur s'étalait devant ses yeux…Deux voitures s'étaient percutées de face, tuant les deux conducteurs. Il sentit ses yeux s'embrumer en reconnaissant l'un des véhicules, mais il tenta de se reprendre, il devait reprendre ses esprits. Il avança vers le centre du cercle, là où gisaient les deux corps, lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule, le forçant à se retourner. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir son collègue, Cho.

_« Tu ne devrais pas voir ça, Jane… »_ Dit-il, serrant sa main sur son épaule.

_« Je… »_ Il tenta de finir sa phrase mais son attention fut attirée par la scène. Il avait le regard rivé sur les deux personnes allongées au sol, recouvertes d'un drap mortuaire. _« Il faut que je la voie… »_ Dit-il finalement, rompant le contact avec son ami.

Il prit une grande inspiration et fit quelques pas vers le centre. Il s'agenouilla devant le premier corps et souleva le drap qui le recouvrait. Il déglutit difficilement et observa la jeune femme étendue là. Elle était jeune, très jeune. A première vue, elle venait d'avoir le permis de conduire. Il s'approcha légèrement et la colère l'envahit …La jeune fille sentait l'alcool à plein nez. Elle était probablement la cause de l'accident, une conduite alcoolisée qui avait conduit à la mort d'une deuxième personne. Il leva les yeux doucement vers la deuxième personne étendue sur le sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Il remit le drap et se leva, marchant à pas lents jusqu'à la deuxième victime.

Il s'agenouilla à nouveau et tourna lentement la tête vers Cho, qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il lui murmura un _« ne fais pas ça »_ silencieux. Jane perdit son regard sur son collègue pendant quelques secondes avant de le reporter sur le sol. Il souleva lentement le drap, d'une main tremblante. Son cœur se lacéra au rythme des informations que son cerveau enregistrait. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour absorber la douleur, l'horreur qu'il venait de découvrir sous le drap…un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, pour l'avoir déjà vécu quelques années plus tôt.

Il laissa une fine larme dévaler sa joue avant de reporter son regard sur son amie, étendue là devant lui. Elle avait l'air paisible, simplement endormie. Son visage ne portait pas de séquelles apparentes, seul son corps avait souffert. Il laissa ses yeux divaguer sur son corps. Il remarqua plusieurs fractures aux jambes, ainsi qu'une plaie au thorax. Il releva le regard vers son visage. Il posa une main sur son frontet le flot d'émotions jusqu'alors contenu le submergea. Il était secoué de sanglots qu'il ne cherchait même pas à calmer. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Pourquoi elle ?

Il se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur son front. C'était sa manière à lui de lui dire au revoir, il ne voulait pas hurler sa douleur au milieu de la rue…A quoi bon ? Ça ne la ramènerait pas. Il était détruit à nouveau.

Il se releva difficilement et aperçut des personnes qu'il supposa être la famille de la jeune fille. Il sentit la colère revenir à grands pas et avança vers eux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se sentit tiré en arrière. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Cho qui lui lançait un regard significatif.  
_« Ne fais pas ça, Jane »_ souffla t-il.  
C'était la seconde fois qu'il entendait ces mots aujourd'hui. Il secoua la tête, incrédule.  
_« C'est…C'est de sa faute ! »_ dit-il, en pointant la fille du doigt. _« Elle a…Elle a tué… »_ il ne put finir sa phrase, coupée par sa respiration haletante. « Elle a tué Lisbon… » Murmura t-il, le visage noyé par les larmes.  
Cho secoua la tête doucement. _« Un accident arrive vite, et à n'importe qui. Les parents n'y peuvent rien. »_ dit-il, stoïquement.  
_« Elle n'était pas n'importe qui… »_ Murmura t-il, se détachant de son ami. Il jeta un dernier regard vers la scène et tourna les talons, le cœur brisé en mille morceaux.

Jane regardait la pluie battante à travers la vitre de sa DS. Il était garé devant le cimetière de Sacramento, incapable de sortir de son véhicule. Il se contentait de regarder la pluie s'abattre sur le pare-brise,. Chaque petite goutte qui se frayait un chemin à travers la buée. La vie était ainsi faite. Chaque personne venait au monde, tentait de trouver son chemin, puis finissait par partir. Certaines personnes partaient trop tôt, malheureusement. Là, tout de suite, il aurait voulu étrangler la personne qui avait inventé cette citation : « Les meilleurs partent les premiers ». Elle était meilleure que lui, bien meilleure et en effet, elle était partie la première…Il ne pouvait que confirmer cette théorie, et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un coup sur la vitre. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Cho, qui lui faisait signe de baisser sa vitre. Il s'exécuta.  
_« Il est l'heure, Jane, tu ne pourras pas rester à te cacher éternellement »_ dit-il, en tournant les talons vers l'entrée du cimetière.

Il prit quelque chose sur son siège passager, puis finit par sortir de sa DS. Il claqua la portière et s'avança vers l'endroit de la cérémonie, tête baissée. Il tentait de cacher ses yeux rougis, et pour cela, il portait une attention soudaine à ses chaussures qui laissaient une empreinte à chaque pas qu'il faisait dans l'herbe boueuse.  
Il observa chaque personne présente. Sa famille, quelques autres personnes qu'il avait pu rencontrer au cours de certaines enquêtes. Son regard tomba sur un homme, de l'autre côté du cercueil qui reposait au milieu du cercle de personnes. Mashburn. Il secoua la tête et reporta son regard sur le centre de la cérémonie.

Ses frères défilaient devant la foule, prononçant des discours élogieux sur leur sœur, rappelant à quel point elle était exceptionnelle. Jane était ailleurs, il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qui se disait. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le prêtre qui venait de prononcer son nom. Il regarda autour de lui, légèrement perdu. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait été appelé et pourtant, plusieurs regards insistants étaient posés sur lui.

_« Monsieur Jane, vous venez ? »_ demanda doucement le prêtre.

Jane inspira profondément et réalisa finalement qu'il était appelé pour un discours. _« Euh…oui, oui je viens… »_ Souffla t-il, en s'avançant vers le cercueil.

Il se racla la gorge et ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui.

_« Je…Je ne suis pas très doué en discours mais…à vrai dire, Lisbon et moi n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre, un simple regard ou un simple geste suffisait alors…c'est un peu difficile… _» Souffla t-il, en haussant les épaules. Son regard ne quittait pas le cercueil devant lui. _« Je…ça n'a pas toujours été de tout repos, notre collaboration était difficile au début. Il faut dire que j'étais quelqu'un de très têtu et de très froid mais malgré ça, elle a toujours été à mes côtés, même dans mes plus mauvais jours…J'ai… »_ Il baissa les yeux sur la fleur qu'il tenait entre les mains. Une jolie tulipe rouge. _« Il y avait beaucoup de non dits dans notre duo…mais pourtant, elle n'a jamais cessé de croire en moi, sa confiance était l'une des choses à laquelle je tenais le plus…après son amitié, bien sûr. Elle… »_ Il leva la tulipe et esquissa un léger sourire triste. _« Elle rougissait tout le temps…c'était tellement amusant de la voir gênée…comme ce jour où elle a cru que j'avais lu dans ses pensées… »_ Cette réplique arracha un sourire aux 3 autres membres de l'équipe. _« Lisbon était…Je ne veux pas vous dire qu'elle était exceptionnelle, géniale, unique et j'en passe, puisque pour moi, elle était bien plus que tout ça… »_ Dit-il, relevant les yeux vers la foule, tentant de cacher sa voix brisée. _« Pour moi, elle était plus qu'une simple amie, plus qu'une partenaire et ça…elle ne le saura jamais. On dit que les meilleurs partent les premiers et c'est bien vrai. Lisbon était bien meilleure que nous tous réunis et voilà…elle n'est plus là. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais faire maintenant…La seule personne capable de me faire sourire, de percer la carapace que je m'efforce de garder intacte depuis dix ans, la seule personne qui m'acceptait tel que je suis…La seule personne que j'aimais…n'est plus là. Cette fleur… »_ dit-il, en levant une nouvelle fois la tulipe, _« Cette fleur est le symbole d'un amour eternel. Je pourrais prétendre que je l'aimais comme une sœur, ou comme une très bonne amie, mais ce n'était…n'est pas le cas »_ Il déposa la tulipe sur le haut du cercueil. _« Que tu sois ici ou ailleurs, tu auras toujours cette place si particulière dans mon cœur… »_ Souffla t-il, laissant ses larmes dévaler sur ses joues. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel gris puis regagna sa place.

_« Très beau discours… »_ Murmura Van Pelt, d'une voix brisée. Il hocha simplement la tête et attendit la fin de la cérémonie.

A la fin, il s'en alla rapidement et rejoignit cet endroit qui était cher à son cœur. Il s'assit et laissa son regard se perdre sur l'étendue d'eau devant lui. Il glissa sa main sur le bois du banc, là où elle était autrefois assise. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se remémorer ce souvenir…Cet instant de légèreté entre eux, ce genre de moment qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre.  
Il prit son visage entre ses mains et se laissa aller à sa peine, déversant toutes les larmes qu'il pouvait donner pour elle.

Etape 1 : Le déni.

Le lendemain, l'ambiance était morose dans les locaux du CBI. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Cho était affairé à rédiger un rapport sur son ordinateur, pendant que Rigsby discutait avec Van Pelt, larmoyante. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'open space, faisant apparaitre Jane quelques secondes plus tard.

_« Le voilà… »_ Murmura Rigsby à Van Pelt, qui hocha simplement la tête.

Jane esquissa un sourire à ses collègues et se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine, comme il avait l'habitude de faire tous les matins. Il mit l'eau à chauffer et sortit deux tasses. Il était concentré et faisait ça bien. Il s'appuya sur le comptoir en attendant que l'eau arrive à ébullition. Il dériva le regard vers l'open space, se demandant pourquoi tout le monde le regardait.

Il haussa les épaules et prit les deux tasses, une dans chaque main. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau qui fut celui de Lisbon, sous les regards ébahis de ses collègues. Il poussa la porte avec son pied, un sourire aux lèvres et entra dans le bureau.

_« Lisb… »_ il fut coupé par l'immense vide de la pièce. Il déglutit difficilement. Evidemment, il n'y avait plus personne pour occuper le bureau. Il laissa ses yeux parcourir la pièce, pour tomber sur le canapé. Il posa les tasses sur le bureau et s'avança doucement, prenant la veste qui trônait sur l'un des accoudoirs. Il la caressa du bout des doigts, huma son odeur et enfouit son visage dedans. La veste que Lisbon avait oubliée avant de partir, ce soir-là. Il sentit ses yeux se voiler de larmes et ferma doucement les paupières pour les laisser couler.  
Il s'assit sur le divan, la veste entre les mains. _« Lisbon… »_ Souffla t-il. C'était le premier mot qu'il prononçait depuis l'enterrement. Il leva les yeux vers la porte et ferma les yeux, se remémorant ce souvenir si précieux…

_Jane marchait à pas rapides vers le bureau de Lisbon, souriant comme à son habitude. Il poussa la porte du bureau._

« Lisbon, du nouveau sur la liste ? » demanda t-il, sur le pas de la porte.

« C'est pas vrai ! Vous pourriez frapper avant d'entrer ! » Grogna t-elle en réajustant sa robe. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul, choqué par ce qu'il voyait.

« Wow… » fut tout ce qu'il put prononcer, appuyé contre la porte. Elle était magnifique dans cette robe rose de demoiselle d'honneur, les cheveux attachés. Juste assez pour l'impressionner. Il sourit et l'observa de haut en bas. « Dites donc… »

Elle secoua la tête légèrement et haussa les épaules. « Van Pelt a signé son arrêt de mort… » Dit-elle, d'un ton blasé.  
« Non non non non…Vous êtes ravissante ! » dit-il, en secouant la tête. « Vous êtes… » il prit une inspiration. « Vous êtes magnifique. On dirait une petite princesse qui en veut à la terre entière parce qu'on lui a volé son diadème… » Souffla t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

Ce jour là, il avait vu à quel point elle était magnifique et féminine. Elle avait râlé en savant qu'il avait conseillé Van Pelt, mais peu importe. Ce qu'il avait vu ce jour là valait toute la colère du monde. 

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Van Pelt qui entra dans le bureau.  
_« Jane…Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »_ demanda t-elle doucement.  
_« Pourquoi tu poses la question alors que tu connais déjà la réponse ? »_ demanda ti-l froidement.  
La rousse fut surprise du ton employé par le consultant, d'habitude si calme et gentil.  
_« Jane… C'est difficile, je le sais… »_ dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Jane se leva d'un bond et glissa une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. _« Non, non tu ne sais rien ! Rien du tout ! »_ dit-il en haussant le ton. _« Tu n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle représentait pour moi »_ souffla t-il, brisé.  
_« Si…je le sais, j'ai vécu la même chose avec Craig »_ dit-il, en se levant à son tour.  
_« Non ! Arrête, ça n'a rien à voir ! »_ Cria t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Les cris du consultant attirèrent l'attention de Cho et Rigsby qui arrivèrent rapidement dans le bureau.

_« Jane…Calme toi, nous sommes tous là pour toi, nous sommes tous dans la même situation. Lisbon était notre amie aussi »_ dit-elle, calmement, tentant vainement de raisonner le consultant.

_« Non ! Elle est…Elle est notre amie ! »_ Dit-il, désemparé.  
_« Jane, elle est morte »_ dit Cho, d'une voix calme.

Jane se retourna vivement vers l'asiatique et le dévisagea longuement. _« Arrêtez ! »_ cria t-il, complètement dévasté et aveuglé par la colère qui s'était emparée de lui. Il prit la tasse de café et la jeta dans le mur, à quelques centimètres de Rigsby. _« Sortez d'ici ! »_  
Cho posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jane et la serra doucement. Jane se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de Cho et dévisagea ses collègues. Il n'était pas prêt à entendre ces mots, il n'était pas prêt à accepter la mort de son amie.

Il secoua la tête et poussa sans douceur Rigsby pour sortir du bureau. Il grimpa les marches qui le mèneraient au grenier, son repaire. Il claqua la porte et la verrouilla.

Il tourna en rond dans la pièce, glissant de temps à autre une main dans ses cheveux. Il attrapa un paquet de feuille et le jeta à travers la pièce, dont le sol fut bientôt recouvert de papiers. Il attrapa un autre objet et le jeta dans le mur, brisant le verre protecteur du cadre. Il ne réalisa qu'après ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se précipita vers l'objet qui jonchait au sol et le ramassa.

_« Non, non, non…Je suis désolé »_ souffla t-il, ramassant les bouts de verres. Il se coupa à plusieurs reprises mais n'y fit même pas attention. Là tout de suite, il ne ressentait que la douleur d'avoir perdu celle qui était la plus chère à ses yeux. Il prit la photo entre ses mains et glissa ses doigts sur le visage de Lisbon. C'était une photo prise lors d'une sortie avec l'équipe. Ils étaient tous les deux souriants, un verre à la main. Il laissa une larme s'échouer sur la photo, puis une deuxième, puis une troisième.  
Il n'y avait plus de doute, il venait de traverser la seconde étape qui était celle de la colère.

Etape 3 : La dépression

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'enterrement de Lisbon et Jane n'était toujours pas sorti du grenier. Ses collègues commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Dieu sait qu'ils avaient tenté d'entrer dans le grenier, en vain…Jane n'ouvrait à personne.  
Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt étaient assis autour de la table de briefing, au fond de la pièce. En pleine discussion sur une enquête en cours, ils n'entendirent pas, pas plus qu'ils ne virent, Jane entrer dans la pièce. Rigsby leva les yeux et tomba directement sur Jane, qui observait la scène légèrement en retrait.

_« Oh mon dieu… »_ souffla t-il, horrifié. Les deux autres agents se retournèrent sur Jane et Van Pelt émit un hoquet de surprise. Jane était dans un état lamentable. Il avait gardé la même tenue depuis une semaine, ses cheveux étaient indisciplinés et son visage marqué par les cernes et la tristesse. Aucun des agents n'osa se lever…

_« Vas-y, t'es la plus douce d'entre nous… » _Souffla Rigsby à Van Pelt.

Jane était resté immobile, les yeux rivés sur la table. Là où autrefois, Lisbon faisait les débriefings sur les enquêtes. Il avait tant de fois proposé un plan farfelu pour résoudre une enquête. Cette même table où ils avaient ouvert les cadeaux de Lisbon, le jour de son anniversaire. Une fois, ils avaient partagé un verre en hommage à Bosco. Et aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus là. Elle n'était plus assise autour de cette table.  
Il inspira profondément et releva les yeux vers Van Pelt, qui s'avançait vers lui.

_« Jane… »_ Souffla t-elle doucement.  
_« Je suis désolé…de m'être énervé »_ murmura t-il, la voix brisée.  
_« C'est rien…Ce n'est pas grave.. »_ souffla t-elle, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jane.  
_« Van Pelt… »_ Dit-il à voix basse, les yeux brumés de larmes.  
Van Pelt pencha la tête, lui demandant de continuer.  
_« Elle est morte….Lisbon est morte… »_ Souffla t-il en relevant la tête, dévoilant ses joues noyées de larmes.  
Van Pelt hocha la tête doucement. _« Oui Jane, elle est morte… »_ Dit-elle, à voix basse.  
Jane fut une nouvelle fois secoué de sanglots, mais cette fois, Van Pelt le prit doucement dans ses bras et le força à poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle le sentit bouger et relever la tête.

_« Je vais te montrer quelque chose…Tu es resté enfermé pendant une semaine, tu n'as pas pu le voir… »_ dit-elle, doucement.  
Jane fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi sa collègue parlait.

Elle l'attira dans le bureau de Lisbon, suivie par Cho et Rigsby. Jane entra le premier dans le bureau. Ce geste lui rappela ce jour où il l'avait fait entrer dans le bureau, pour son anniversaire. Il n'oublierait jamais le sourire qu'elle avait eu en découvrant le poney. Lorsqu'il entra, la première chose qu'il vit fut un cadre trônant fièrement au dessus du divan.  
Il s'approcha doucement et observa la photo. Elle était souriante dessus, elle respirait le bonheur. Il plongea immédiatement dans son regard émeraude, capturé par l'objectif. Il baissa les yeux sur l'inscription. **« Teresa Lisbon, chef d'unité et dompteuse de consultant mais avant tout, une véritable amie »**. La dernière partie de cette phrase lui arracha un sourire triste.

Toute les fois où elle l'avait sauvé, supporté mais aussi apprécié….autant de moments qui resteraient à jamais gravés dans la mémoire du consultant. Il embrassa ses doigts et les glissa sur le verre du cadre. _« Chaque année sans toi comptera double… »_ Souffla t-il, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.

Jane marchait dans le cimetière, le regard perdu sur le sol. Il n'avait pas tellement besoin de regarder devant lui, il connaissait parfaitement le chemin qui le conduirait à son amie.

Il s'arrêta devant une pierre tombale et finit par lever les yeux. Il observa quelques secondes l'écriture qui y figurait. Il déposa doucement le bouquet de fleurs sur l'herbe et recula d'un pas.

_« C'est stupide de venir ici alors que tu n'es pas là…plus là. Mais…Mais c'est ici, en voyant ton nom sur cette pierre, que je me sens le plus proche de toi… »_ Souffla t-il doucement.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait deux ans que Lisbon était morte. Deux longues années, interminables et difficiles. Il avait été soutenu par ses collègues qui portaient le deuil aussi mais, ça ne changeait rien.

_« C'est toujours difficile de perdre un proche… »_ Murmura t-il, comme si il avait peur d'être entendu. _« J'ai cru qu'avec le temps ça irait mieux mais… »_ il secoua la tête, pour finir silencieusement sa phrase.

Il soupira et regarda autour de lui avant de jeter un dernier regard sur l'écriture de la pierre et de repartir vers sa voiture.  
Le temps n'était pas un remède pour lui. Il avait déjà connu la douleur d'une perte, de deux pertes, mais Lisbon avait été là pour le soutenir et l'aider à tourner la page. Maintenant, qui serait là pour l'aider ? Personne. Il était seul, plus que jamais. Et là, le temps ne changerait rien.


End file.
